


Birthday

by Blink23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni's birthday is terrible. Thankfully, He's got James to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Toni's birthday was terrible.

He wakes up at three in the morning to Leon screaming, tugging on his ears. He manages to get some medicine in him and bring him to bed, Leon falling asleep sometime around four. Toni can't fall asleep though, and lies there until seven, managing to fall asleep for the half hour before his alarm goes off.

The nanny is late, and he almost misses the bus that will take them to the airport, which ends in him getting shit from everyone on his team. The plane ride to Valencia is turbulent, and more than once James grips his hand tight, looking green around the edges. He doesn't even get to sleep on the plane like he was planning to.

They, of course, they lose. Shkodran looks apologetic, patting him on the back, and he feels worse. Poor guy's just beat Real Madrid and he can't be happy about it because he feels like he's ruined Toni's birthday. Great.

The rest of the night goes better, at least. He sleeps on the flight, ignoring everyone, and glad that he didn't tell anyone it was his birthday. He'd rather just spend what he has left of his day with his son, doing nothing and pretending it's not any different than any other day.

His nanny informs him that Leon has an ear infection and there's medicine in the refrigerator for him as she leaves. Lenox curls up by his feet on the couch, Julius and Leon playing on the floor. He doesn't intend to move from his spot until it's Leon's bedtime when the door bell rings, making him groan.

Anything he was going to say dies on his lips when he sees James an Salomé weighed down by bags standing at his door.

“What is this?”

“Dinner delivery,” James says simply, “well, some of it's dinner. Some of it is various ingredients I need to finish off dinner.”

“and cupcakes!” 

Toni looks down at Salomé, smiling, “You bought me cupcakes?”

“Birthday Toni cupcakes! Me and Leon eat them.” Salomé says happily, holding up a bakery box. Toni picks her up with one arm and tickles her, making her giggle. 

He lets them into the flat, taking the cupcakes and letting Salomé down when she sees Leon on the floor in front of the fireplace with Julius and Lennox. James follows him to the kitchen, setting down the bags and boxes. He takes out a pot first thing, then pulling a huge glass container from one of the bags and setting it next to it on the counter as he goes to empty the bags.

“You didn't have to-”

“I know,” James smiles, before leaning in the peck him on the mouth, “But I know you've had a shit birthday. And it was this or Ramos invite the whole team over to play with your dogs and drink beer.”

“How did they know?”

“Did you not check the whatsapp group?”

“No, my phone's in my bag and I was avoiding it,” Toni frowns, “Were they seriously planning something?”

James made a face, “You don't want to know. Since you didn't even tell them it was your birthday they assumed the worst when it comes to your mood and you know what that means, so I just told them we had plans for dinner and they backed off. I brought Leon chicken nuggets since I didn't know if he would like Colombian food. Is that okay?” 

“That's perfect for him.”

“Good,” he leaned forward to kiss Toni on the mouth again, “Now go sit, play with the kids, watch TV, whatever. I have stuff to fry.”

He stoled another kiss before dumping himself down on the floor with the dogs and the kids, playing with cars. He ended up sitting with the kids for a bit before turning on a movie for them and going to shower. 

James is setting the table for the two of them once he's out of the shower and dressed, Leon and Salomé happily eating chicken nuggets and cut up pieces of fruits he's never seen before and Aborrajado. The scene is so homey, with their children eating and James waiting for him, he has to stop in the doorway and watch for a few moments.

James notices him watching and rolls his eyes, “You gonna stand there all day?”

He moves to the table, sitting next to Leon and inspecting the food. There's some sort of chicken stew, flat bread, Aborrajado (the only thing Toni is familiar with) a few odd looking fruits. Leon's sucking away at one, juice dribbling down his chin. 

“That's Lulo,” James says, smiling, “and someone is clearly enjoying it.”

Toni laughs, taking a corner of his bib to wipe his face. He and Salomé finish up quickly, wanting to go back to their movie, and he and James eat at the table together quietly after they're situated. It's one of the things he enjoys most about their relationship, really; there's never been any sort of awkwardness, no need to ask a million dumb questions just to attempt to fix it. They do, of course, and Toni's always there to support him with soft words and vice versa, but they can just as easily find comfort in sitting quietly with each other. It's nice, especially after the mess that was the day, to not have to answer about what he's thinking.

“What are you thinking about?”

Toni chuckles, “That it's nice that we can be around each other and not have to filling silences with pointless chatter and questions about what I'm thinking.”

James rolls his eyes, “Don't blame me, blame your ugly face looking like you're thinking of something awful.”

“Not all of us can be beautiful Colombian sunshine personified.”

“...You think I'm beautiful?”

Toni snorts, and James all but cackles, taking a drink of his beer. They go back to eating and by the time they're done Toni feels a million times better, the food and shower doing wonders. He kisses his cheek in thanks and helps him pile up the dishes to take to the kitchen.

Salomé comes stomping in when they're finishing cleaning up, Leon's tiny hand clutched in her's.

“Movie over. Cupcakes now!”

James laughs and goes to get them, setting the four of them on a plate and retrieving the candles from the bag he brought with him. He helped Salomé up to sit on the counter, and then Leon next to her. 

“You gonna help me blow out the candles?” 

Salomé nods, moving over so James can put the plate in the middle of the three of them. They don't sing, which Toni is thankful for, instead diving right in to blowing out Toni's candles so they can get to eating them, James snapping pictures of the three of them the whole time.

They eat in the living room even though Toni bemoans what will surely be the end of his white couch by way of blue frosting. One look from James and he shuts his mouth, though, and they sit on the floor around the coffee table and yet another Disney movie. Leon struggles to eat his without making a mess and James helps him, settling him in his lap and feeding him little torn off bites of cake. Toni falls a little bit more in love with him at the sight.

When they go back into the kitchen after everyone's finished Toni crowds him against the cabinet, holding his face in his hands and kissing him.

“Thank you.”

James wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him again, pulling back to smile at him in that way Toni likes to think is only for him, soft around the edges and filled with affection.

“Happy Birthday Toni.”


End file.
